Percy Jackson: The Elder God
by DragonEmperor01
Summary: Perseus is the child of Kronos and thetis before Kronos ever bedded rhea. kronos as with his other children swallowed him but was not able to regurgitate him with the others. now he had been appointed king of the gods. would he be able to get in his sibling's good graces? could he ever attain respect and the loyalty of his people? Read to find out more
1. prologue

It was after the war with the Titans and the children of Kronos and Rhea were celebrating their victory. The throne room of Olympus was filled with the allies who had helped them with winning the war with the Titans. As the celebration was winding down it was time for the gods to get their new domains and for the choosing of the new king and queen of Olympus and, therefore, the earth.

From the eldest to the youngest the six children of Kronos stood. The fates came with a bright flash and the ceremony started.

The fates said "Hestia, the eldest daughter of Kronos and Rhea please step forward"

Hestia meekly stepped forward and they pronounced "All hail Hestia, goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, the home, the hatred, and the state. The first Olympian. Keeper of the hearth."

As the fates pronounced this a throne rose out of the ground and stood in the middle of the room. The throne was white in color and there was a hearth symbol made on it. There was a noticeable change in Hestia's appearance. Her eyes had turned to a darker shade of brown and it looked like her eyes consisted of fire itself but it was not a harmful fire rather a peaceful one. She bowed to the fates and went to sit on her throne. As she sat there was applause for her. She smiled thankfully to everyone.

The fates continued " Hades, the eldest male of Kronos and Rhea. Step forward"

Hades with his confident, self stepped forward. The fates pronounced " all hail Hades, God of the Dead, the Underworld, Subterranean Regions, Night, Dreams, Curses, Death, Darkness, the Earth, Fertility, Riches, the Afterlife, and Metals. The second Olympian."

There was a power surge where Hades stood and after it faded, there stood a handsome man with onyx colored eyes and black hair and a pale face. There was another rumble and now beside Hestia there stood another throne, but it was pitch black in color with souls depicted on it, there were different gems and different rubies that were on the throne and it seemed to suck the lighting in. Hades bowed to the fates and he took his throne.

Next, the fates said "Demeter, second eldest daughter of Kronos, step forward"

Demeter stepped forward and the fates pronounced "all hail Demeter, goddess of the grain, agriculture, harvest, growth, and nourishment. The third Olympian" now there was a power surge and Demeter's appearance had changed, she now had grassy green eyes and brown hair. She bowed to the fates and took her seat on the throne which had sprung from the ground. As she sat on the throne it became rocky like a field and the throne was covered with patches of grass.

Next, the fates announced " Hera, the daughter of Kronos, step forward."

Hera reluctantly stepped forward "All hail Hera, goddess of women, marriage, family, and childbirth. The fourth Olympian." The power surge again took place and the only thing that changed was her eyes changed from blue to brown. A deep rumble and another throne sprung from the ground. She bowed and took her seat of power. As she sat on the throne, it didn't change much except for small depictions of women appearing here and there.

Next up the fates in sync announced " Poseidon, son of Kronos, step forward"

Poseidon with a comfortable smile stood in front of the fates "All hail Poseidon, God of the sea, earthquakes, soil, storms, and horses. Lord of the seas. The fifth Olympian" the power surge happened and as it happened there was a lurch from the ocean as if acknowledging its new master and ready to obey his will. Another seat of power rose from the ground and as Poseidon seemed to move towards his feet made small earthquakes shook the room. As he took his seat of power the throne morphed into a fisherman's seat with a cup handle that was bottomless. It looked like it was rickety but it stood sturdy as Poseidon relaxed into it.

Last but not the least the fates announced "Zeus, the youngest son of Kronos, step forward"

With a cocky grin as he was sure that he was going to be made king because no one of Olympus was made he stepped forward "all hail Zeus, God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, and justice. King of the sky. Lord of lighting. The sixth Olympian." Zeus' face fell as he realized that he was not going to be king. The others in the hall also realized that no one was pronounced king by the fates. Zeus bowed and went to his throne. The throne morphed into a cloud and small arcs of lightning shot from his throne.

The people in the hall now fell in hushed whispers, talking about who is going to be king now?

Zeus taking the opportunity spoke to the fates " Milady, who is going to be king now? Surely because I saved my siblings I would be king?"

Fates as if waiting for him to speak spoke harshly "silence Zeus!!! The king of Olympus would be your eldest sibling as is hid right."

Every god looked at Hestia in wonder, but she was just as confused because she doesn't remember 'queen of Olympus' in her titles.

As if sensing this fates spoke, " not Hestia, she is not your eldest sibling." Now people were confused. Continuing " before anyone of you was born Kronos had copulated with Tethys and she bore him a child. His name was Perseus, but due to Kronos remembering his father's warning ate him too, but not before Gaia giving him her blessing. Tethys got angered and left him. And then he married Rhea and had you six. The thing is Perseus was very old then you six and because of him being eaten he was in Kronos stomach for a long time and in the very depths but when you gave Kronos the drink of wine and mustard he was not able to regurgitate him. But when you killed him he sprung out. And we hid him from you. Now all hail Perseus, god of power, time, earth, stars, tides and light. The seventh Olympian. Blessed by Gaia herself. KING of Olympus."

As soon as they finished saying that a portal appeared and out came a man with raven black windswept hair with sea green eyes that had a clock in them and some twinkles like that of the stars. He had a troublemaker smile on and his smile eased everyone.

All the siblings were aghast. How could they not know that they had an elder brother though illegitimate? They should have sensed him through their familial bond. Hell, he could have helped them in the fight. These thoughts were running in all the sibling's mind.

Another throne rose from the ground and as soon as he sat on it changed to a golden color with clocks and black twinkles that look like black stars. The armrest moved wavelike and the headrest was made by an ever-shifting piece of the earth.

The siblings were both shocked and in awe by the beauty of the throne. Perseus, like he was made to be a king, walked to his throne and sat gracefully like he has been doing this for centuries.

He smiled at his half-siblings but his smile faltered when he noticed that they were all giving him a frown or a scowl. He quickly made his face expressionless and gave a nod for the fates to continue the ceremony.

As the ceremony concluded several gods were given proper domains. Some of the many being Hecate, Nike, Janus, Nemesis, Iris.

As each God was given a domain Perseus provided each of them a seat of power or a throne

In the council room. Each good though surprised Bowed happily and accepted the throne. Everyone was happy except the Olympian gods whose scowls and frowns deepened as more gods were given a throne.

Finally, the ceremony was over and the fates flashed out of the throne room. As every God was leaving Perseus addressed them "Even though I did not fight with you in the war against our father, I will try my hardest to prove to gain your trust and support. Now you can go for your duties and get to know your domains. Can all the Olympian gods stay back?"

As soon as the last minor for left the throne room and uncomfortable silence settled in. Perseus addressing this "brothers and sisters, are you not happy to see your elder brother here?"

Zeus in his snarky tone replied "happy? Far from it **brother** , why are you here all of a sudden? Where were you when we were fighting the war? Now that we have won you have come to claim your birthright as king? I or Hestia should be king, not you who did not even do anything." Zeus said brother with enough venom to kill the Kraken. All of the siblings agreed with Zeus' thoughts.

Perseus in a calm tone countered "brother you know where I was and why I could not help you in the war. If I would have been outside his stomach then I would have definitely helped you with the war"

Perseus wanted nothing more to be in the good graces of his siblings but seeing it on their faces he could tell he has a long way to go. Perseus then sighed disappointedly and just dismissed the meeting. As soon as the last of his sibling left he was in deep thought as to how to make his siblings believe in him or at least try to befriend them.

 **Reviews, comments, and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **Signing off**

 **DragonEmperor**


	2. Author’s note

So i posted a better version of the first chapter hope you like it. Also review and comment and please tell me ideas u might like to have in the books


	3. Chapter 1

Olympus and the world flourished under the rule of Perseus as king.

As the years passed Perseus found himself a queen to rule with him. Her name was Aurora. She had curly brown hair, purple eyes, and an hourglass figure with perky D cup tits and a bubbly ass. He immortalized her so she could rule with him. The other gods were not happy with this but did not try to interfere with their love. Perseus tried to bond with his siblings but most like Zeus and Hades rebuffed him or denied him to his face, some like Hera,Demeter, and Poseidon politely refused and Hestia tried to maintain a happy front but hatred burnt deep inside her. Gaia herself came to talk to Percy and was treated with respect and introduced to everyone.

Many years passed and Perseus came to be respected by both major and minor gods and was treated as a father figure and everyone went to him for help and advice.

The hatred for Perseus felt by the siblings was never spoken outright but the siblings knew that the feelings were held by all the siblings.

Finally, Zeus had had enough and devised a plan with his siblings that would dethrone Perseus and make him king. The siblings agreed to this plan but what they did not know was Zeus had made a side plan that would keep him in power forever.

As per the plan a few days later, Zeus and Hera announced that they are in love and they are going to get married. The marriage was held in the throne room. The thrones were pushed to a side. where Perseus' and Aurora's throne where there was an altar. Perseus was about to ask Hera if he could walk her down to the aisle but Hades beat him to it.

Perseus face had a stoic look but one can see how hurt he was if anyone looked into his eyes.

The wedding was beautiful and everyone could see Hera smiling a lot that day but no one could have known that that was the last time that hera would truly smile for a long long time.

A few years passed and the major components of Zeus plan all fell into place except for one which after a period time was fulfilled when Perseus announced that Aurora was pregnant.

The night that followed the announcement was the night that the world was truly covered in darkness.

AT NIGHT

Perseus and Aurora were sitting in their thrones and discussing how their day went when there was a loud BOOM. Perseus looked up to see the gates of the throne broken and lying on the floor.

Perseus thinking that there was a danger to Olympus as all his siblings were in full body armor depicting their domains. He brandished his sword and summoned his armor and questioned his sibling "where is the danger brothers and sisters?"

Zeus snarled " The only danger that I can see here is you, brother." Zeus said the word 'brother' with so much venom that everyone in the room flinched.

Perseus looked to Hestia for support but

He was in shock when he saw Hestia with nothing but hatred and loath for him in her eyes. He thought that at least she has accepted him and she would side with him but alas betrayal comes from those who you trust and care about and not from your enemies.

Perseus now fearing for his beloved's and his child safety stepped forward so his body covers Aurora's completely.

Perseus managed to respond through all the shock "why are you doing this brothers and sisters? "

Zeus replied with " why? You have the audacity to ask 'why'. You don't deserve to be king. You deserve to be nothing. You did nothing in the war. You were in father's stomach enjoying your slumber while we were actually planning and winning the war, you did nothing. And when it was time for us to rule then you come along and get pronounced king by the fates. You let minor gods and goddesses be our equal when they are beneath us. We are the Olympians and we are meant to rule. Now your stupidity is going to cost you your beloved's and your life."

Saying that he and all his sibling fire their symbol of power with Zeus having his master bolt, Poseidon having his trident, Hera having her peacock dagger, Demeter with her sickle, Hades with his bi-dent and Hestia with her stick which was always on fire.

The six different colored rays merged into one and formed a platinum colored ray with enough power to make any God or Titan less than a primordial fade.

Perseus, as he was in front of Aurora, was waiting for the blast to hit him with his eyes closed but instead of the blast he heard a thud as if a body falling on the floor. He opened them to see Aurora on the floor writhing in pain and her body flickering from existence as if confused it existed or not.

Aurora, in order to protect her husband, had brandished her shield and had stood in front of him thinking that the beam of power will bounce off but the beam was so powerful that it went through the shield hitting Aurora directly.

Perseus saw this and ran towards his wife and put her head on his lap and was constantly saying "please don't go, don't go, don't go" Aurora with her last breath put her hand on his cheek and caressed it and with a final 'I love you' left the world never to be seen again.

As the siblings saw this Zeus laughed loudly and said: "now we don't have to worry about your useless wife and the child."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, it was like something snapped in Perseus and he turned towards and he pointed his fingers towards Zeus "You! YOU! killed my wife and my unborn child for this you will pay! He snarled.

As he was saying this the world started shaking and the stars seemed to flicker and the tides seemed to form tsunamis and everyone's power seemed to fluctuate as if they were unable to get a hold of it properly.

With that, he brought his scythe 'Avenger' that he inherited from their father because of his right as the eldest child. All the Olympians shivered from the scythe except the one holding it. Percy himself was wearing a murderous grin which promised death. They had never seen their brother with this face and they gulped. They tightened their grips on their weapons until they were white.

Percy lunged into action and he was whirlwind of destruction. Whomever his scythe touched you could see the person power draining in small proportion. Slowly and slowly everyone became tired and instead of attacking Perseus was defending oneself.

Zeus with a last effort to fade his brother shouted "now" and with that, all the children of Kronos again released their own beam of powers which combined into one powerful beam. But this time Perseus was ready and with a flick of his scythe, the beam bounced off of the scythe and was getting reflected from every reflecting surface never stopping waiting for itself to hit something or somebody until it shattered the roof and went straight into Ouranos's realm.

With that, all the Olympics now without any power were at the mercy of Perseus but Zeus had another ace up his sleeve.

Slightly under his breath, he mumbled "Grandmother, your true grandchildren require your assistance"

As soon as he said that two earthly hands shot out of the marble floor and held on to Perseus. Perseus eyes widened 'another betrayal' he thought as a figure rose from the earth and formed into the grandmother that he loved dearly. Keyword being 'loved'. Perseus shot his 'grandmother' a withering glare and tried to free himself off of the hands but was surprised that he could not access his domains as well as his powers.

Wide-eyed now Perseus tried to break the hold of the hands by brute force but ultimately failed. Gaia finally spoke "I never considered you as my grandchild and never will. My true grandchildren are going to defeat you so that they can take their rightful place as the rulers of the heavens"

Even though this should not have hurt Perseus, one could see it did as his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. What Perseus failed to see was the glazed look in Gaia's eyes.

While Gaia was talking to Perseus the Olympians had recuperated their strengths and were again powering up to release their symbols of powers.

But this time Perseus was ready and he brandished his shield which was given to him by the fates when he was finally regurgitated. As soon as the platinum ray of light hit Perseus' shield, to the Olympians shock, it reflected and was coming their own way or specifically Hestia's way. Most of the Olympians moved out of the way but Hestia stood there in shock, unable to move as if her body was paralyzed and she for the first time regretted not having accepted her elderly brother, for not seeking the bond that the eldest child of every family seemed to have with all the children of the family, the bond of the second parents. The bond that she provided to her siblings but she herself yearned. And then from her mouth came those words that Perseus wanted to hear "please help me, brother".

As if hearing those words unlocked something in him. A dam burst inside him. His power was again accessible to him. He went deep inside himself and found the domain of time and made time slow down to one-tenth of a second as he could not completely stop time. He teleported in front of Hestia and put his hand on her shoulder. As soon as his hand touched Hestia she was able to move at the normal rate of time instead of one-tenth of a second. Hestia seeing this was relieved as she was not going to die today. Then she crumbled and hugged her brother for the first time all the while sobbing like a little girl who is seeking the protection of a father. Perseus though surprised hugged her back. After a while as her sobbing ceased they let go of each other. Hestia though said one word "why?" and if they were not standing so close to each other Perseus would not have been able to listen.

Perseus though understood and replied "While you may have betrayed me sister you are still my flesh and blood and I will always and foremost save my family whatever they do to me. Whatever I may have done to anger or harm you, my sister, I hope that you can forgive me and move on. Remember whenever you need me I will be there for you. 'Always and forever' that is what I believe and we have forever to prove it. Promise me one thing though my dear sister preserve this family for whenever I come back 'if' I come back. This family may be broken but it is our family. Now I have a wife to go to and you have your work set out for you. Farewell and goodbye." hearing this Hestia broke into more tears and she tried to cling onto Perseus but he moved away and towards the beam. With his final breath, Perseus said: " remember your promise, my dear sister." With those words, time again returned to the normal rate and the beam of light hit the person who was standing in its path. With a pained 'oof' Perseus fell to the floor and Hestia seeing this ran to him and kept his head on her lap all the while crying. Perseus with his last breath he moved his hand and wiped her tears and whispered "don't cry, sister" and with those words, his body dissolved into white dust and like a wind blowing the dust evaporated from view. At the same time, there were two cracks heard and like a demolition, a boom was heard and the 2 thrones in the middle of the U broke down into fine dust which again was carried by the wind. Like a dam broke Hestia cried and cried until there were no tears left. Then Zeus as the pompous ass he is announced "thank Chaos that he is gone. What a nuisance for a brother we received. Now for my birthright." with that the thrones rearranged themselves and now Zeus' and Hera's throne was in the middle with Poseidon's throne on Zeus side and Hestia's next to Poseidon.

Next to Hera's throne was Hades' throne and next to him was Demeter's.

Suddenly the fates flashed in and announced " all hail Zeus, God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, and justice. King of Olympus. King of the sky. Lord of lighting. The sixth Olympian." followed by

"all hail Hera, goddess of women, marriage, family, and childbirth. Queen of Olympus. The fourth Olympian."

The Olympians we're now waiting for the fates to leave but the fates turned to Hestia and announced " all hail Hestia, goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, the home, and the state. The first Olympian. Keeper of the hearth."

With that, the fates flashed out and it became silent with only some sniveling coming from Hestia as she silently cried.

So what do u think should happen now? Pls, recommend some ideas that u want in the story. Reviews are always appreciated.

Signing off,

DragonEmperor

Also to everyone out there, well I may require a beta reader and anyone who would like to volunteer PM me.


End file.
